The internet can be dangerous
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Naruto decides to invite himself over to sasuke's, where he finds the Uchiha's newly bought computer.A little oneshot


1**This is just some weird stuff I was thinking about...**

The Internet Can Really Be A Dangerous Thing.

There are some reasons why Naruto doesn't have a computer. Number 1: he has no idea what some things mean. And that could lead to disastrous events. Such as this case.

Naruto, after hours of begging, had finally gotten Sasuke to agree to have him over after training. Naruto, despite being a prankster, was a very curious person. After knowing Sasuke for a year, he couldn't help but wonder what the uchiha's house looked like. And he was very ecstatic when Sasuke had grudgingly agreed to have him over. Their training went as usual so there's no point going over the details, and soon enough they were heading over to the raven's apartment.

He bolted into Sasuke's house, kicking his shoes off as he ran into the living room. The place was very spacious and compared to his house, was very clean. Their was a black leather couch and armchair positioned in the middle of the room, a few meters away from a large screen t.v. Naruto whistled his appreciation. Sasuke really did live the big life. He plopped down on the couch, not even asking permission, spreading out so that his feet touched the other end of the couch.

Sasuke glared daggers into the back of the idiot's head, still glaring when Naruto felt his onslaught and turned to look at him. "Hey, Sasuke? Do you have anything to drink?" The question was innocent enough but it annoyed Sasuke to hell. He murmured under his breath, stalking over to his refrigerator. It too was black. He opened th thing up and brought out two cans of coke. "Naruto..." the blonde turned away from the t.v and moved forward to catch the can. For a minute he stared at it, unsure of what to do. "It's coke dobe. You open the tab and drink." Sasuke ignored the scowl directed at him. If the blonde couldn't figure out how to open a soft drink, then he was willing to help.

He heard a 'pop' as the idiot opened his can, taking a huge swig of the black liquid. For a few minutes there was silence. Sasuke peered over at Naruto, to find the blonde actually sitting still. This worried him. "Naruto?..." He got no answer. He walked over to the boy, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Suddenly he was knocked backwards, as Naruto sprang from the couch, jumping all over the living room. Sasuke blinked for a couple of seconds, getting over his shock, before he turned to the blonde. "You ass!! Get down here! My fan is not for swinging on." and indeed Naruto was at the moment swinging off of the fan. He dropped down beside the Uchiha, grinning broadly.

"Wow Sasuke! That stuff was good!! Got some more?" Sasuke pushed the idiot away from him, frowning. "You don't need anymore sugar. I shouldn't have given you coke in the first place." naruto cocked his head, slightly puzzled, but he seemed to be too sugar high to stay that way for long. He was up and at it again, running around the house with more energy than a 5 year old. Than he saw it. Sasuke heard a gasp of surprise and glee, and shivered with fear. What had the blonde found now? He walked into the den to find the dobe sitting at his computer. He had just bought it and he didn't want the idiot breaking it.

"Don't touch it, dobe."

"Why Sasuke? I promise not to break it..." The dobe's whining was grating on his nervees, but he couldn't resist those blue eyes.

"Fine..." He sighed and strode over to stand beside the blonde. Obviously the idiot didn't know how to turn it on, so he'd have to boot it himself. He logged into the computer and brought the internet up.

"This is the world wide web. You can go all over the world and check out different web pages. It's a place to interact without leaving the country."

Naruto slapped his arm, pushing him aside. "I know what the internet is. I just don't have my own computer."

Sasuke snorted. He doubted the blonde knew much about computers. "Fine, just don't break the thing or else you're paying for it." He could feel naruto glaring at him as he left the room. "And don't give me any viruses," he yelled back as a second thought.

With the blonde busy surfing the net, and hopefully coming off his coke high, Sasuke was finally allowed to relax. He opened up the day's newspaper and settled down at the kitchen table. He sipped at his coke, finishing and deciding an hour later he wanted a coffee. He turned the percolator on and got a mug out of the cupboard. Without his newspaper, he was able to realize just how quiet it was. Again he didn't feel comfortable with the silence, knowing the blonde was still in his house.

"Naruto?..."

He received no answer. Was the idiot purposely ignoring him? He tip-toed down the hall and peered into the den. The blonde's back was to him, as if he didn't know he was there, the boy's right arm moving in slow, languid movements. "Naruto?..."

The blonde gasped and in a flurry of movements, tapped away at the keyboard until everything shut down. Sasuke was suddenly suspicious. What was the blonde trying to hide? "Y-yes...Sas-uke...?"

Naruto was looking at him now, blonde eyes definitely fearful. But of what? "Nothing...nothing at all," Sasuke answered. He looked at the blonde for a minute before opening his mouth. "Come on, it's getting late. I'll make you some dinner, then...well you can stay the night. No point going home." he knew the offer was outrageous, but it seemed to make the blonde happy. "Yea!! Sleepover!!"

Two hours later they were sitting down together at the kitchen table, digging into their pasta. Naruto was slurping it up like he would ramen, slowing down to eat the large meatballs. The blonde was chatting non-stop, boosted with yet again more coke. Sasuke gave his head a mental shake. He shouldn't have let the dobe near the fridge. After they finished Sasuke cleared the table and began to wash the supper dishes, while the blonde entertained himself on the wheelie chair he had brought out of the den. Sasuke watched him with a hawk eye.

Half an hour later, all the dishes clean and put away, the blonde was still spinning, looking rather dizzy. "Sasuke...I don't feel so...good..." Sasuke tsked and pulled the blonde off of the chair. "If you keep spinning around like that then you will make youself sick. Come on, off of it." He pulled the protesting blonde away from the chair, seating him on the couch. "Now, do you want to tell me what you were doing on my computer?" Naruto shook his head. He was beginning to act like a little rotten child. "No! I dun wanta." Sasuke's temple throbbed with the effort of not smacking the idiot upside the head. Why the hell was he acting like this in the first place?

For a minute sasuke was silent, naruto humming something in the background. The he got it. Sasuke walked over to the fridge and pulled out another coke. This stuff seemed to be like beer for the dobe. He smirked as he handed the coke to the blonde, watching as he gulped it down instantly. Five minutes later, the blonde was mumbling some incoherent words, falling asleep on the couch. Noting this, Sasuke grabbed him and leaded him to his bedroom. "Come. Bed time."

Naruto followed willingly, even letting Sasuke tuck him into the raven's bed. Once the blonde was snoring, and he was sure that the boy wouldn't wake, Sasuke left the room. He closed the door and strode down the hall to the den. He switched on the light and checked the pc's tower. Well at least naruto hadn't broken it. He booted the computer up, spinning a little as he waited. When everything was finished, he dove into his files, bringing up the history. 'Oh? What's this?'

Sasuke smirked as he clicked on the link, the web page popping up. See naruto knew nothing about computers...or else he would have deleted the history. Sasuke was still smiling at his triumph when he looked at the finally loaded web page. Then his jaw dropped. 'WTF...!!!!!' He couldn't believe it, this is what Naruto had been looking at ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto opened his eyes, and groaned as he realized the voice was Sasuke's. "Ah...let me sleep teme." he rolled over to fall back asleep. Someone grabbed his arm and he was flipped back around, jostled awake. "Sasuke!" Sasuke was on top of him, pinning him down. "Teme, get off me!!" This was not a waking he wanted to receive.

"I never would have thought you were like that. Guess you're just full of surprises, huh?"

Naruto didn't know what the hell was wrong with Sasuke, the guy was mental. "What-what the hell are you..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide with terror. No there's no way Sasuke could have found out, right? He had shut down the computer.

"I-I have no id-dea what you're talking-"

"Don't bother dobe. Computer's have a thing called history. It keeps a record of where someone went the whole time the computer was on."

Naruto opened his mouth, and closed it several times. What a pickle he was in. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "You know if you really wanted it you could have asked."

Sasuke was getting lower, licking naruto's cheek, his tongue moving closer to the blonde's lips. Naruto squirmed against the raven's hold. Already pressure was building between his thighs. "Please Sasuke... I c-can't..."

"Just be quiet dobe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now wasn't that good.?"

"Shut up you stupid teme."

"I think seme would be more appropriate."

"..."

"What? You don't agree?"

Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke but it was kind of hard with the guy on top of him. Naruto shifted slightly, his breath catching as Sasuke's member prodded his inner thigh.

"Please Sasuke...get off..."

"You shouldn't beg me."

"Hmph! I'll do as I wish. Now get off of me!!"

"We just had hot smex and you can't even stand to have me in the same bad with you? And we're only cuddling."

"You're full of shit."

"Should I tell everyone what you like to look at?"

Naruto blushed, hitting sasuke on the arm. "Don't do that."

"Or maybe I should all just introduce them to the wonders of fanfictions and doujinshies?"

"Let's not."

"Why?"

"Sasuke! Please don't do that? I promise never to back to that website. I won't ever touch you're computer again."

"Hey, it's alright if you go back. As long as you stay on our page."

Naruto could only blush more. He would never touch the internet ever again. It was just too dangerous.

**Hehehe...**

**I enjoyed writing this. I always wondered what would happen if naruto came across a website based upon naruto couples. **

**I need to find a hobby if I'm writing stuff like this.**


End file.
